


Random Numbers (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heterosexual John, Holding Hands, M/M, Massage, Romantic Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译，原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/383984<br/>不做爱不代表他们的关系不亲密，无性恋Sherlock和异性恋John的生活小片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Numbers (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Random Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383984) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



> 作者的话：来自于这个梗http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/18842.html?thread=110888602#t110888602，和这首歌http://youtu.be/_zU3U7E1Odc Origin of Love一起欣赏风味更佳。  
> 原梗：无性恋Sherlock和异性恋John是一对，我想看他们用亲密的行动表达爱，情感却不因缺少性而显得淡薄。文中可以出现依偎、共浴、按摩、蜷成一团或任何你想写的梗。

001.  
Sherlock回归之后，有什么变化正悄悄发生着。  
Sherlock之后说他或多或少地觉得John会打他一顿，最少也要和他吵一架。但当他在办公室里转过身，在所有人中偏偏看见Sherlock Holmes时，仿佛整个世界都倾覆了，John当场晕了过去。  
他几分钟后在椅子上睁开眼睛，看着Sherlock倾身过来，表情有些受伤。  
“我向你道歉，John，”他说，“我没料到会对你影响这么大。”  
“混蛋，”John喘着气，一边笑一边咳嗽，“你这个该死的混蛋。”  
不出意外地，John搬回了贝克街，所以现在只需要让Sherlock搬回楼下的卧室。从此以后，变化平静而自然地到来。当不久之后John向Mary求婚时，她只是悲哀地笑着，用颊边的一吻拒绝了他。  
“我爱你，”她说，“但你的生命里没有我的位置，你已经补上了另一个人缺少的半圆。”  
如果是三年前，John会结结巴巴地重复着他那句辩解：“我们不是一对。”但他站在公园里，意识到这不一样了，七月的清晨罕见地冷，他只是轻轻笑了一声。  
“我的天哪，”他说，“还真是这样，嗯？”  
当门砰地一声关上的时候，Sherlock就对这一切一清二楚了。他立刻站起身走来，手搭上了John的肩，Sherlock微眯着眼睛，眉毛有些担忧地皱起。  
“她拒绝了你。”  
John苦笑着：“是啊，重点是她还觉得自己像是在破坏别人的幸福。”  
Sherlock皱了一会儿眉头，挤出一个字：“……哦。”  
John点了点头：“然后我说……她也没说错。”  
Sherlock的呼吸似乎停住了，John迫使自己相信他的心脏都漏跳了一拍：“是吗？”  
John微笑着，握住了Sherlock的手。  
看起来这个回答已经足够让Sherlock满意，他的整个身体都放松下来，慢慢露出笑容：“我明白了。”  
他们都笑着，已经过去快一分钟了，但他们一个字都没说，迷失在彼此的微笑里。  
“我们没做过爱。”Sherlock说道。  
John嗤笑了一声：“别想岔了，你只是……不是我的那一型。”  
Sherlock的眼角皱了一下：“感情是相互的，而这个……”他的目光下移到他们相握的手，又抬起头望着John说，“也可以接受。”

077.  
“睡在一起”是对他们之间最恰当、也最不恰当的形容。  
最恰当在于他们睡在一张床上，和对方时常有身体接触；最不恰当在于“睡在一起”这个词中包含与性有关的暗示，而他们之间从没有过。  
这件事的开始是因为Sherlock总不睡觉，他经常无法睡觉。加上对身体上的亲昵惊人地渴求，他们达成了一致，认为最人性化的解决方法是分享一张床。  
这法子就像魔咒一样起效。John有许多次在凌晨被正准备爬上床的Sherlock惊醒，Sherlock钻到被子下面，依偎在John的胸口，身体蜷成一个球。然后他几乎是立刻就睡着了，不省人事的程度比昏迷还要深那么一点。  
即使是在那之后的清晨，Sherlock也总是先醒的那一个。绝大多数时候，John醒来时都会撞上Sherlock端详他的目光。他觉得这有些划不来，因为他永远看不到Sherlock在晨光中睁开眼睛醒来的那一刻，直到Sussex的炸弹人质事件之后。  
在医院允许John带他回家之前，Sherlock在医院里待了两天，灌下去一堆药片。止痛药依然在起作用，这或许就是为什么他第二天早晨起得那么晚。John一点也不想把他叫醒，他在等。  
九分钟后，Sherlock打了个呵欠，半睁开眼睛。John露出一个微笑。  
“我明白了。”  
“嗯？”Sherlock埋在枕头里的声音闷闷的。  
“明白了你为什么总是比我先起床。”

011.  
那是十月的一个周日，Sherlock已经连续六天没接到案子了。  
他穿着睡衣在公寓里踱步已经有四十五分钟了。当他倒在沙发上，手捂住耳朵的时候John刚开始担心他会把地板踏出一个洞来。  
“怎么了？”John和往常一样耐心地问。  
Sherlock揉着眼睛，焦虑地说：“太吵了，”他努力组织着语言，“全在我的脑袋里。”  
John苦笑着，一切总在提醒他：他和Sherlock的大脑处理问题的方式并不一样，但他依然对Sherlock没案子可接时头脑中产生的纷繁思绪感到同情。他拍了拍身旁的位置：“你过来。”  
Sherlock怀疑地盯着他：“你要做什么？”  
“我要帮你，笨蛋，过来。”  
Sherlock手脚并用地爬过来躺下，头枕在John的膝盖上。John揉了揉眼睛，看了看Sherlock，让他的头抵在John的右腿上，John的手指伸进Sherlock的卷发里，轻轻地按揉着他的太阳穴。  
Sherlock如释重负地叹了口气。这是默许的标志，于是John没有停下。他一边用食指和中指按摩着Sherlock的太阳穴，一边用大拇指按着Sherlock的颈椎。这引起了Sherlock满足的一声长叹，他露出微笑。  
“我听过一件很好玩的事，是关于请教问题的。”  
“闭嘴，”Sherlock毫无恶意地回道，“除非你想帮我背一点斐波那契数列，那样一切就完美了。”  
“那……呃，好吧。零，一，一，二，三，五……”  
他数到1597，然后他的心算能力不足以支持他数到下一个了，因为他忘记了前一个数是什么。  
“抱歉，我只能想起这么多了。”  
“好，这已经足够了。”Sherlock半梦半醒地说着，话音仿佛来自很远的地方。  
John用指节揉着Sherlock的颈椎：“斐波那契数列？”  
“整数序列是最纯净的，尤其是那些靠计算而不是死记硬背就能记住的。斐波那契数列和黄金比例有紧密的联系，而黄金比例是一切美的根源。从希腊建筑到特定明星的知名度，无一没有黄金比例存在其中，我觉得这非常吸引人。”  
“我知道黄金比例是什么，我读过达芬奇密码。”  
Sherlock哼了一声。  
“我帮你说好了。‘名不副实的胡话，’没错吧？”  
“差不多，我们能别说话了吗？我觉得安静对我更有好处。”  
他们就那样保持了半个小时的安静。John的手指默默地舒缓了Sherlock脖颈和肩背上紧绷的肌肉，Sherlock偶尔发出低声的哼鸣以示满意。

059.  
“怎么了？”  
“Top Gear（注：BBC出品汽车节目）。今晚就看电视吧？”  
“要是我别无选择的话。”  
看着Sherlock 把蓝色的羊毛毯从沙发另一端抓过来裹在自己身上，微微侧过身靠在John身上，明明一点也不舒服的姿势却看起来十分自然时，John偷偷地笑了。  
“要是我别无选择的话。”John早已聪明地推理出这是咨询侦探表达“你没事做，坐在那儿不打算挪窝。而我也没事做，愿意在你身边坐一会儿”的说法。如果John问“今晚看电视吧？”而Sherlock只是隐忍地叹息一声，这就真的代表“要是我别无选择”了。他很快就不会再把这两种混淆了。  
John更喜欢前者。和那个温暖又身形瘦长、疑似高智商反社会的侦探拥在一起陷入比一个人坐在沙发上更能带来一个愉快的夜晚，即使其中会有：  
“头动一下，你的头发都到我鼻子里了。”  
“你的鼻子——”  
“喂，你别——”  
在几回合的小幅搏斗之后，Sherlock伸开四肢躺在John的膝盖上，像一只超大号的家猫，这之后至少又是一轮咯咯的轻笑声。

002.  
当Lestrade发现Sherlock还活着之后，他确实打了Sherlock一拳。当他用纸巾捂住流血的鼻子时，John已经由于Sherlock异乎寻常的震惊忍不住笑了出来。Sherlock的目光越过纸巾死盯着他。  
“要是我没那么令人惊讶，你才不会关心我。”他叫道。  
John一边擦着眼睛一边笑：“别提醒我。”  
Sherlock依然用责难的眼光盯着他。  
“哦，行了吧。”John说，把纸巾从他手里拿过来，小心地碰了碰他的鼻子，“看，都不流血了。”  
他把纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，握住Sherlock那只没沾上血的手，在他的指节上印下蜻蜓点水的温柔一吻。Lestrade挑了挑眉毛，但没说什么。  
直到回到贝克街，他们才放开手。在出租车上，他们都看到对方的眼光瞟向交握的手，脸上都带着微笑。不巧的是，他们的目光从没有相遇，也没意识到这是他们第二次同时想着同一件事。

100.  
这一切都悄无声息地发生在某天的早饭桌上。  
“把果酱递给我好吗？”John说。  
Sherlock照做了。当他把果酱递给John的时候，他们的手指短暂地相触。John迎上他的目光，他们不约而同地微笑。当John把果酱涂在面包上时，Sherlock翻开报纸，轻笑出声。  
“又是什么让你这么高兴？”John问。  
“没什么。”Sherlock说。  
John摇摇头：“你这人挺怪的，知道吧？相当奇怪。”  
Sherlock的唇角勾起，John也笑了。  
在千帆过尽之后，Sherlock和John不约而同地意识到他们正彼此相爱。  
而这些，已经不值得一提了。

End


End file.
